An electronic device can include a mechanical actuator to generate tactile sensations for a user, generally referred to as “haptic output.” Mechanical output from the actuator can inform the user of a specific mode, operation, or state of the electronic device, or for any other suitable purpose. Such actuators, together with associated electronic circuitry, can be referred to as “haptic output components.”
Some haptic output components are linear actuators that include an enclosure, a conductive coil coupled to the enclosure, and a movable mass that includes a magnet that is operable to move relative to the enclosure and the coil when a current is applied to the coil. This contributes to undesirable magnetic interference between the moving magnets and other components of the electronic device.